Boyfriend for Hire
by IHKF
Summary: "You really need to learn when to shut up, Ayumi." Ayumi acts like something she's not and it drives Conan MAD...not a good decision to let her know that, though.


Conan had had enough.

Alright, so he figured it out instantly what Ayumi was trying to do. She was 'dating' this boy in order to make him jealous. He laughed dryly as she fed him a piece of meat with her own fork. Their little group, meaning Ran, Kogoro, Eri, Kazuha, Heiji, Sonoko, and the Detective Boys, were staying at a mansion Sonoko had recently purchased for the summer. She had invited them over to her little summer house in an attempt to party the nights away with Kazuha and Ran, much to Heiji's and his own disliking. Ai smirked a little as Ayumi giggled when the boy swallowed, smiling at her. He knew how to act well...

"Are you jealous yet?"

"Uhhh, no?" He answered bluntly. He felt no emotion towards their act at all besides the urge to break out in laughter or puke. She sighed.

"You need to tell her you're not interested now before Ayumi-chan gets seriouse."

"Seriouse?"

"As in sleeping with him?"

"Yeah, right. 'Cause THAT'S gonna happen when she's swooning over me."

His tone was partially annoyed and a little doubtful and Ai noted it. She shook her head back and forth before eating a buttered string bean with her fork.

Conan played with his food and eyed Ran. She was happily chatting with Sonoko and Kazuha, probably about the mall trip they had just taken earlier that day. He sighed as her lips shimmered under the light of the room, her bue eyes glistening. He wanted nothing more than to get up from the table, walk up to her, wrap his arms around her, and give her a nice long kiss to the lips. In which, he could most defenitly see, she would comply.

_Oh Ran, if only..._

He was interupted from his thoughts as Ayumi's 'boyfriend', who was sitting right across from him, made her squeal a little when he kissed her neck.

Alright, was she THAT desperate?

He scoffed and returned to eating his food, which was barely touched.

"Not hungry?" Genta asked.

Conan shrugged.

"Can I have it?"

Another shrug was all he needed to excuse himself from the table before he had to witness Genta smear his plate against his face like some little kid.

He groaned. They were fifteen now! Why couldn't he grow up?

He hated that. Fifteen. Shinichi had been gone for how long, now? Ai still had yet found an antidote. It was obvious by now. He and Ran would, by odds, never be together. Conan started on his walk towards the door.

Noticing this, Ayumi stopped sharing 'romance' with her 'boyfriend', Daichi-san.

"Where are you going Conan?" Ran asked, worry streching across her tone.

He didn't reply. He only closed the door on his way out.

Coughing, Ayumi stood up as well. "Um, I need to be excussed."

With that, she followed him out the door.

"Conan-kun!" She called after him. He growled to himself before turning around. "Yes, Ayumi-chan?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She smiled a little, trying to be radiant like Ran. He moaned. Why did she always do this? "Ayumi-chan."

"Hmm?" He turned away, back towards her.

"You're not her so stop acting like it."

She gasped a little, taken aback by his cruel words. "Huh?"

"You're not Ran-neechan. You can't compare to her, so please, for the sake of my sanity. STOP TRYING." She scowled and released her bottom lip, thinking he was just being mean and it wasn't seriouse in the least. "I'm not." She pouted, crossing her arms like a child.

"Grow up." He hissed. "No matter how hard you try you won't be like Ran. You're not a thing close to her. I don't know where you got the idea that if you acted like her and got a 'boyfriend' who you're so obviously paying that I would like you, but I don't!" He paused.

"...At least...not like that."

When he turned around, she was already gone, tears in her place.

He sighed and rubbed in between his eyes.

He was NOT going to get sleep tonight if he didn't talk to her.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ;)

Knock knock.

"Ayumi-chan?"

No answer.

Conan sighed and let himself into her room, knowing fully well that she wasn't getting dressed or writing in her diary or taking a shower.

She was crying.

And it was his fault.

He let out another irritated moan as he walked over and opened the window. There she was, sitting on the roof beside the window, fetal position, tear streaks on her cheeks. The moon leaned onto her and she openly accepted it. "Ayumi-chan it's dangerous up here, you know." Knowing it was him, her only response was to look away. He rolled his eyes and climbed onto the roof next to her...

...earning an attempt from her to keep her distance from him by scooting away.

All was silent for a while as he watched the stars, one leg bent to his chest and the other sticking out freely.

"Why are you out here?"

No answer.

"Why are you out here?" He pushed again.

"Because I want to be alone and I would be happy if you honered those wishes." She continued to glare at the studded area of roof beside her. He rose an eyebrow. Really...? Really?

"You know what I said is true. You should really be yourself. Ran just doesn't fit you."

"Leave me alone Conan-kun, please."

He glared at her before setting a hand onto her shoulder. "Ayumi, can you please tell me what set you off?"

Silence.

"Ayumi?"

More silence.

He was getting sick of this and fast.

"Ayumi, answer me!"

"You don't love me, do you?" He was taken aback and he pulled his hand away from her shoulder by a few meters. "I can see it. I'm not making you jealous by dating Daichi-san and I'm not attracting you by acting like Ran."

She could see it? Hadn't he just told her all of that?

"Ayumi-chan-"

"No. Just...just leave me alone, please. If I'm going to get over you I'd rather not speak to you."

In other words, _expect the silent treatment from me for the next few days or years._

You know what? No. He was not going to leave her like this.

"Would you stop it? Why do you even HAVE to get over me? You don't, do you?"

Ayumi turned to him for the first time that night and looked at him like he had seven heads. "What the-what kind of question is THAT? YES! If you don't love me, then YES I have to get over you!"

He bit his lip. Why was he trying to get her to hang on? Why was he trying to give her hope he'd come around when in all odds he wouldn't unless...

...so that's it. That was his issue. Seeing her cry tonight had been the first time in years he'd seen her cry. Seeing her cry was like watching a unicorn drink water from a beautiful sparkling fountain. Its so rare it's beautiful.

So that's how she looked to him right now.

Beautiful.

Just as beautiful as Ran, or Sonoko, or Kazuha, or Ai.

Just as beautiful as any woman.

"Conan! I don't get you!" She was now screaming at him. "One minute you're telling me to stop and the next minute you're pushing me to go on! What the f-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

With that, he grabbed her by her tear-soaked shirt and forced her lips to his, leaning over her. He felt her gasp against him, allowing him to smirk and cup her cheek. Before she had time to process what was going on, he had pulled away, leaning over her so that she was nearly lying down. "You really need to learn when to shut up, Ayumi." With that, he dived in for another kiss. This time, she gladly accepeted it and wrapped her arms arund his neck, giving him as much passion as she possibly could. Without breaking the kiss, Conan picked her up and walked her back to the window. Slipping in, he waltsed over to her bed, setting her down. Finally he pulled away. "It's time for me to go, Ayumi. I'll see you in the morning." He headed straight towards the door, trying to grasp what he had just done.

"Do you have to leave, Conan?" Ayumi asked, watching him walk away from her, step after step. He stopped in mid-right foot. "No, no I guess I really don't."

He turned around and went back for her, laying her down beside him. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, holding her against his chest. "Thank you, Conan." She whispered, falling asleep in his arms. All he could do was fall asleep with her, smiling widely at the thought of the next day to come.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 ;)

So did you guys like it? I think my best work comes out of me when it's 5:44 in the morning! XD That must mean I'm more creative with less sleep! LOL

Well I know it's probably not that good but keep in mind WHAT TIME IT IS I'M WRITING THIS! :P

I was itching to write an AyumixConan fic again! Please please please review! I know that Conan was OOC but please review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!


End file.
